mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JustAlex93/SkyHeroes Fanfic: Flight of the Black Dove! Ch.1
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the MySims series, as it belongs to EA Games. This fanfiction is written for non-profit purposes only! SkyHeroes: Flight of the Black Dove! By JustAlex93 Chapter 1: The Black Dove Appears! (NOTE: This will be in the main character's point of view! Also, he's my player avatar from the MySims SkyHeroes video game, Alex.) It had been a while since we stopped Morcubus and my former compatriots, the Chaos Pirates, from taking control of the skies. And wouldn't you believe it? Morcubus wanted to control the skies, and for what? Room for aerial floats for a "Morcubus Day" parade. Can the guy get any more narcissistic!? Let's see you have any holidays dedicated to yourself while you're sitting around in a prison cell, Dorkubus! But where the heck are my manners?! The name's Alex, SkyForce's number one ace in the skies and ex-Chaos Pirate. Ever since we made the skies free again for every Sim to fly in as they please, things have been relatively peaceful, save for all the dogfighting competitions and odd air racing events. My beloved plane, the AeroCaesar, saw me through on every mission I had as a member of SkyForce, ever since Ol' Gabby let me have her. I even made some really cool modifications on the plane, and even gave it a sweet black and red paint scheme. Little did I know, that the balance of power in the skies would fall awry once again...! I was once again on patrol duty, and flying with me are Derek and Selena. So far, everything appeared to be peaceful. That was, until we picked up several blips on radar. All of them are transmitting the IFF signal for Morcucorp aircraft. Seems as though that those loyal to Morcubus are still out to continue his work! Probably some Morcubots flying those planes. "Hey, Alex, we got Morcucorp planes on radar!" said Derek, at which I replied to him, "I know. Let's go after those creeps! Even though Morcubus is in jail, there's still people out there that are doing his dirty work." And so, we flew to where the Morcucorp planes are, and sure enough, they're piloted by the usual Morcubot pilots. But, from their flight pattern, it appeared as though that they were fleeing from something or someone. Suddenly, an energized beam came out of nowhere and annihilated one of Morcucorp planes in a single blast! What power! "What the heck was that?!" Derek cried out in shock and awe, even as Selen then looked up and warned, "Guys, look up there!!" Then suddenly, it appeared! A large black shape came swooping down out of the clouds towards those Morcubot planes, which then scattered to get away from their assailant. It then fired two missiles, one after the other, but the amazing thing happened is that each of these two missiles split into four smaller ones, each of them homing in on a separate target. The Morcubots did not stand a chance, as they were all shot down. We all got a good look at this mysterious black aircraft. It had a very wide wingspan, and had two sets of backward swept wings in a closed wing configuration. Connecting the two sets of wings in the middle is a central fuselage that slants forward in an upwards way, somewhat like a pistol grip. In the middle of the upper wing section is an enclosed cockpit with a gold-tinted canopy. At the front of the upper section of the fuselage is what appears to be an intake unit, but with a greenish glow coming from it. That must be where the plane's directed energy weapon is mounted. Fierce! On the back of the upper section of the fuselage are two jet-like engines that each produce a trail of unusual energy particles as the plane flew through the air. Also, to either side of the lower section of the fuselage are three smaller ventilation ports, totalling six. Overall, the mysterious plane had quite a futuristic appearance that it makes even the Ragnarok look like a toy! "What a plane," remarked Derek in awe, "Whoever the pilot is, they really stuck it to those Morcubots! Plus, we didn't even catch that thing on radar!" I looked at my radar, and indeed, it doesn't appear on there, means that it has something that makes it undetectable by radar. "I would not want to be on the business end of that energy beam weapon, I can tell you that," said Selena with a mortified tone, no doubt feeling threatened by that its destructive power. Before I could try to hail the mysterious aircraft, it left the area faster than we could say sonic boom. Not only is that plane armed to the teeth, it's also super-fast! I'm not sure if we could even catch up to a plane like that! "Hey, that weird plane just left," exclaimed Derek, "Let's go after it!" "No, Derek," I replied, "We don't even know the full extent of its firepower. Plus, did you see how fast it went, and do you really want to be hit by those missiles or that beam?" "Now that I think about it," started the blonde-haired pilot, "I really don't want to! That thing would rip us apart!" "Me neither, and I'm surprised it didn't even go after us," said Selena with worry, "But, let's get out of here!" "Right," I nodded, "We'll report back to SkyForce HQ about this turn of events." With that, we turned our planes around back to headquarters. When we landed, we went to General Justice to explain about what had happened during the patrol. He asked about the physical appearance of the plane that took out those Morcubots, I gave it to him. When I did, he remarked as he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well, well, it appears that you three ended up encountering the Black Dove." "The Black Dove?" all three of us had questioned at once. He nodded, before he then explained to us this; Apparently, about a week or so ago, rumors and word of reported sightings began to spread about a strange black aircraft that would appear and then disappear like lightning. It often came out of nowhere, attacking and shooting down planes that are associated with those of the criminal element. They call this plane the "Black Dove". "It seems as though there's a vigilante pilot going around shooting down Morcubus-affiliated planes and the like," I remarked as I crossed my arms. "Yeah," started Derek, "Say, maybe we could recruit whoever that is into SkyForce? I'm sure that kind of firepower would come in handy against a few bad guys!" "I'm not sure about that, Derek," I replied to him as I shook my head, "This pilot might be a lone wolf that prefers to do things their own way." (This is a work in progress. Don't expect for me to finish this chapter in one sitting, please) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions